Age Prophetie
The''' Age Prophetie''' (pronounced: "prophecy") is Age's luxury sports coupe. As Age's customers are starting to age (no pun intended), Age's cars have become more luxurious. However, in its racing-spec form, the Prophetie is still as viciously fast as ever. The car is also quite stable. The Prophetie is Age's starting car in Ridge Racer Type 4, which was under the name Age Solo. In Ridge Racer Type 4, the Prophetie resembles a Tommykaira ZZ-1 while in Ridge Racer (PSP) and Ridge Racer 3D, it resembles a mix between a Peugeot 205 Convertible and a TVR. In Ridge Racer 6 and Ridge Racer 7, it resembles a mix between a Honda S2000 and the 2003 Dodge Viper SRT10. Ridge Racer Type 4 In Ridge Racer Type 4, the Prophetie is depicted to have similar sizes to the Assoluto Promessa, yet the Prophetie's considerably lighter, which compensated its lack of power compared to its Stage 1 stablemates. Power comes courtesy of a 2.0 liter double overhead cam inline-4. Ridge Racer (PSP) *Made: France *Drift Type: Mild *Engine: In-line 4 turbo *Max RPM: 8000 *Length: 169 inches *Width: 71 inches *Height: 46 inches *Max Speed: 136 mph Ridge Racer (PSP)'s iteration of the Prophetie now feature a more modern profile, as well as increased size and the classification of a luxury sports car. It also features a turbocharged engine that was co-developed with Kamata. Being a Mild-type car means that it has smooth and easy to control slides. Ridge Racer 6 and 7 Ridge Racer 6 and 7's iteration of the Prophetie now feature a model change, signified by the new headlights, new rear end, and new bumpers, with no change in the engine and transmission department. Ridge Racer 6's Prophetie has a Mild drift type, which doesn't slide as much as Standard or Dynamic drift types, but compensated with high inertial drift rate, thus increasing the car's normal charge rate. Compared to the Kamata Fiera, it has slightly worse acceleration. In Ridge Racer 7, the Prophetie excels in three aspects: nitrous performance, handling and inertial drift. Although it's not as nimble as the Terrazi Wild Gang, it's one of, if not the best handling starting car for Category 4. Its acceleration is also improved, although its top speed is a smidge lower than the Fiera. Ridge Racer 6 Performance Chart Ridge Racer Slipstream (iOS) Specs: *Top Speed: 255km/h *Acceleration: 18.75s *Grip: 1.67G *Drift: +2% *Price: 30000CR This is the machine used in the race tutorial. A special edition of Prophetie is also available. Labeled as Prophetie CM, it offers slightly higher specs and costs 120RR. Gallery﻿ MMM Prophetie.jpg|The Prophetie of Micro Mouse Mappy (MMM) PRC Prophetie.jpg|The Prophetie of Pac Racing Club (PRC) RTS Prophetie.jpg|The Prophetie of Racing Team Solvalou DRT Prophetie.jpg|The Prophetie of Dig Racing Team (DRT) rrs_asp_f.PNG|Age Solo Prophetie from Ridge Racer Slipstream front view rrs_asp_b.PNG|Age Solo Prophetie from Ridge Racer Slipstream rear view Image:Prophetie.jpg|Class 1 Prophetie (RR6) Prophetie RR7.jpg|The Prophetie of RR7 760.jpg|Age Prophetie in Ridge Racer PSP. Trivia *The car's name means "prophecy" in French. *In Ridge Racer 6 ''and ''7, when selecting the car, the announcer will pronounce "Prophetie" as the French "pro-fe-see" rather than the Anglicized "pro-fe-tee". However, in Ridge Racer (PSP), when selected, the announcer pronounces it in the Anglicized pronunciation. *According to the PSP version of Ridge Racer, this car's engine technology were sourced and co-developed with Kamata. This may be a nod to Renault, Age's real-life counterpart, that forms an alliance with Nissan and Mitsubishi (which Kamata is ironically also based on). *The Ridge Racer Type 4 ''incarnation of the Prophetie is among a few cars in the series that series mascot, Reiko Nagase, has driven so far in the series. The other cars that she would drive later on are the Soldat Raggio (''Ridge Racer (PSP)), Lucky & Wild Evolver (Ridge Racer 3D) and the Lucky & Wild MadBull (also in'' Ridge Racer 3D''). Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Age vehicles Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars